Spell Breaker (3.5e Class)
The Spell Breaker Those might warrior were born under an intensive training reach the perfection and after a lest rite of passage they deny the magic at any form in order to rise their power and became self sufficient and independent of any magic. They also know the secret of the ancestral inscription that allow them beacame perfect warriors where the mightiest ones are capable even to kill in one hit. Making a Spell Breaker Divine Spell Breaker The deity is the epitome of the Spell Breaker and has abilities that far surpass those of mortal Spell Breakers. Prerequisites: Spell Breaker level 20th. Benefit: The deity’s Anti-Magic Field now affect Deities with same Rank or Lower and shutdown Artifacts, you get +10 to your Damage Resistance, Energy Resistence, Armor Class and Fast Healing and +10 uses for your Anti-Magic Strike and Adrenal Speed, the Power Inscription get an additional of 2D12 in damage. The deity can also use all his supernatural and spell-like abilities with no class penalty, but still can't use magic items. Suggested Portfolio Elements: Magic, Immortality, War, Justice. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Spell Breaker. When wearing armor, using a shield, or carrying a medium or heavy load, a Spell Breaker loses his Dash, Sprint, Rush nor Adrenal Speed. (Ex): At 1st level , The Spell Breaker gains a +1 Untyped Bonus to an Ability Score, At Level 4, the Spell Breaker Gets an Additional +2 to the ability Score he chose at first level and a +1 Bonus to a different Ability Score. At level 8, His previous Bonuses Increase to +3/+2, and he gets a +1 bonus to a Third Ability Score, At Level 12, His previous Bonuses increase to +4/+3/+2, and he gets an additional +1 bonus to a Fourth Ability Score. At Level 16, His previous Bonuses increase to +5/+4/+3/+2, and he gets an additional +1 bonus to a fifth Ability Score. At Level 20, His previous Bonuses increase to +6/+5/+4/+3/+2, and he gets an additional +1 bonus to a sixth Ability Score. Ate Epic Level the Spell Breaker Gets +1 Bonus to all Abilities for every Four Levels. (Su): At 1st level, Spell Breakers regain hit points at an Accelerated rate. They gain Fast Healing 1 at level 1, Fast Healing 2 at level 3, Fast Healing 3 at level 6, Fast Healing 4 at level 9, Fast Healing 5 at level 12, Fast Healing 6 at level 15 and Fast Healing 7 at level 18. : In addition to the inability to use any Spells, Spell-Like abilities, or magic items, The Spell Breaker must also refuse magical aid. If a Beneficial spell (such as a Buff or Heal spell) has a save that negates it's effect, the Spell Breaker MUST make a save against it if it is cast upon him. For Example, Cure spells only half effective if the Spell Breaker makes his save and all ally are always subject to SR. (Ex): At 1st level, the Spell Breaker gains Spell Resistance equal to 15 + Class Level. The Spell Breaker has special rules dealing with Stacking Spell Resistance. If the Spell Breaker has Spell Resistance from another source that is 10 + x or 15 + x, He may add 10 or 15 to his Total SR (Depending on Whether or not the SR was 10 or 15). He does not, however, add any extra boosts to his SR. So a Drow + Spell Breaker 10 Has an SR of 36, Not 46 (remember, just add the base bonus not the level increment). (Ex): At Level 1, the Spell Breaker can mark some inscriptions in his weapon where he can add powerful effect to his weapons while using them to combat. The Spell Breaker Must choose up to 3 at level 1, 4 at level 10 and 5 at level 20 Masterwork Weapons (Or Masterwork Bracers/Handwraps if he wishes to have his unarmed strike as one of his Incribed Weapons) to serve as your Incribed Weapons. Those Incribed Weapons are treated as Power Inscription, but only for the Spell Breaker they are attuned to. If he does not have any of his Incribed Weapons on his person, the Spell Breaker can't use their Anti-Magic Strike, Anti-Escape Strike, Ruin Inscription, Spellfire Destruction, Power Inscription and Spell Shatter Abilities. Also, at level 4 and every 4 levels, the Spell Breaker gains an enhancement bonus to attack, damage rolls. For the sake of Feats such as from the Weapon Focus Tree, the Spell Breaker may choose "Incribed Weapons". So if a Spell Breaker took Weapon Focus (Incribed Weapons), he would receive a +1 Bonus to his attack rolls with All three of his Incribing Weapons. If the Spell Breaker loses one of his Iinscribing Weapons, he may select a new Masterwork Weapon to serve as his inscribed weapon by inscribing it for one hour. If you use 2 similar weapons (2 pair of claws, Katar, Handwraps, Gauntlet, etc) both count as 1 for the number of weapon that the Spell Breaker can attune. Note that in case of missile weapons such bow and arrow each arrow takes 1 minute to be inscribed. Inscribed itens have the same resistence of the magical ones with same bonus. (Ex): ' At 2nd level, the Spell Breaker gains Damage Reduction 1/-.The Spell Breaker get +1/- DR for every two levels. ' (Ex): ' At 2nd level, the Spell Breaker gains Energy Resistance 2 to all types of Energy (Fire, Cold, Acid, Electricity and Sonic). The Spell Breaker get +2 Energy Resistance for every two levels. ' (Su): When attacking a Creature or Object, the Spell Breaker can choose Damage a Targeted and add a Dispel Magic effect. Instead of making a Caster level check Vs DC 1D20 + Spellcaster's Level, the Spell Breaker makes an Attack Roll. If his attack roll (with all relevant modifiers) meets or exceeds the DC of the Dispel Check, then the Target is subjected to the Effects of a Targeted Dispel Magic, however the Mage Braker must dispel each effect in a target, if you target have many spells on it, such Cat's Grace, Bull's Strength and Haste you must use one Atack with Anti-Magic per spell. You can all dispell static spells such as firewall and any spell that is affected by dispell magic including magic items. The number of uses is Charisma modifier + 1 per Spell Breaker level or +1 for every 4 levels of other class. (Ex): ' At 2nd level, the Spell Breaker can inscribe his weapon as unbreakable and double the hardness and hit points of the material that weapon was forged, at 9th level he will have 3 times the hardness and hit points. ' (Ex): At 3rd level, the Spell Breaker gains the use of the Evasion Ability. At 9th Level, the Spell Breaker Gains use of the Improved Evasion Ability. (Ex): At 3rd level, any Inscribed Weapon the Spell Breaker wields is treated as a Natural Weapon with the Magic Property. At level 7, they also gain the Silver Property. At level 11, they gain the Cold Iron Property At level 15, they gain the Adamantine Property and At level 19, they gain the Incorporeal Property, allowing the Spell Breaker hit as having the Ghost Touch Property. (Ex): At 4th Level, the Spell Breaker gains a Natural Armor bonus equal to his Constitution Modifier (Minimum 1), in addition the spell breaker have 75% chance to avoid a critcal strike. (Ex): At 4th Level, the spell Breaker can add the Keen Inscription in his weapon and add the keen effect similar to the enchantment. (Ex): At 5th level, the Spell Breaker can project his body as an arrow reach large distances, in both direction horizontal and vertical consider the distance of your dash two times your long jump length, it means that a medium size character with Jump = 20 can Dash 40ft in Vertical and horizontal however you may increase this distance by throwing a d20 and add your result to your jump skill level. You can ignore the 20ft run and use the dash from you square. At level 16th you will get use of Improved Dash where you can use de air resistance and sustain you Dash 1 more time for every 10 points in you jump skill even changing direction, thus with 20 graduation in Jump you could use 3 Dashes consecutively. Each Dash take a Movement action and you can Dash to any distance up to your maximum length, in addition you may start a Dash from air or water, in addition you also can take 1 use of your Adrenal Speed and use Improved Dash as a Immediate Action scaping from for example Area of Effect injuries, note that you can't use the continually feature. (Ex): At 5th level, you can resist for any fall up to your Dash reach, thus if you reach vertically 40ft you won't take any damage after fall, it just works after Dash and will just protect you from the Dash fall distance, any additional ft will damage you normally. (Ex): At 5th level, any Inscribed Weapons deal a 2d6 damage, it increase to 3d6 at level 10, 3d8 at level 15 and 3d10 at level 20. (Ex): At 6th level, the Spell Breaker can Inscribe his own body making a tatoo that protects him giving his Inscribe bonus as Natural AC bonus. (Ex): At 6th level, the Spell Breaker gains use of the Slippery Mind ability. If he fails his saving throw vs. An Enchantment Spell, he may make another save a round later and another test every round till release it self from the effect. (Ex): At 7th level, the Spell Breaker gains use of the Mettle Ability. If he is subject to a spell with Will or Fortitude save Partial, and he makes the save, he is unaffected by the spell. (Ex): At 7th level, the Spell Breaker can add his Charisma modifier to all his save throws. (Su): At level 8th, while fighting against a target that can use astral projection, blink, dimension door, ethereal jaunt, etherealness, gate, maze, plane shift, shadow walk, teleport and similar spell-like or psionic abilities, the Spell Breaker can deal an attack that will cause Dimensional Anchor effect. The spell also prevents the use of a gate or teleportation circle for the duration of the spell. You must take one use of his Anti-Magic Strike to use Anti-Escape Strike. (Ex): At 12th level, the movement speed of Spell Breaker is increased by 30ft. (Ex): When reach 13th level, the Spell Breaker can add the Parry Inscription to his weapon and get Deflection AC bonus equal to his Inscribe bonus. (Ex): At 13th level, any spell that attacks the Spell Breaker including aréa spell can be shattered by the Spell Breaker, he can perform an immediate action and perform an attack roll against the DC of the Spell if you have success you will nullify the spell, note that spells that have multiples attacks (Magic Missile, Scorch Ray, Meteor Swarn, Etc) must be Shattered each attack individually. The Spell Breaker can take one use of his Anti-Magic Strike to use Spell Shatter. (Ex): At the 14th level, when the you get a crital strike and confirm with a result that would be in number for the critical strike your damage roll will be maximized. If you have critical with 19-20 and score a critical and in you confirmation roll you get a 19 or 20 you maximize your damage roll. (Ex): At the 14th level, the Spell Braker can use you adrenaline to sightly increase his speed. He takes a free action and use this ability increasing his speed as under Haste status for Constitution rounds, the number of uses is Charisma modifier + 1 per Spell Breaker level or +1 for every 4 levels of other class. (Ex): When reach 17th level, the Spell Breaker can use his 5-foot step with up to three times length, it means that a 5-foot step for a Medium size would be 15ft instead of 5ft and a Colossal would be 35ft and a fine size 5ft. It cost one use of your Adrenal Speed. (Ex): When reach 17th level, the Spell Breaker can use the Flash Inscription and add a similar effect of speed enchantment to his weapon. (Ex): At level 19th, on an Attack, a Spell Breaker may choose to suppress the target special skills. If the Target is a spellcaster, or has any Supernatural or Spell-Like Abilities, they will be suppressed for 1d4 + Charisma Modifier Rounds unless they make a Fortitude Save equal to (10 + 1/2 the Spell Breaker Level + Strength Modifier), the Spell Breaker can take one use of his Anti-Magic Strike to use Spellfire destruction. (Ex): When reach 20th level, the Inscriptor lean its ultimate inscription, the Death Insprition adds the Vorpal effect to your Inscribed Weapons. (Su): At Epic levels, the Spell Breaker is surrounded by an anti-magic field with a caster level equal to his Character Level. The Field becomes larger at higher levels as indicated by the chart above, you may take a free action and change the area of the field or even turn it off. This Anti-Magic field does not, however, affect the Spell Breaker's Supernatural Abilities (If any). Ex-Spell Breakers Like a member of any other class, a Spell Breaker may be a multiclass character, but multiclass Spell Breaker face a special restriction. A Spell Breaker who gains a new class or (if already multiclass) raises another class by a level may never again raise his Spell Breaker level, though he retains all his Spell Breaker abilities and it is can't use any magic itens. A spell Breaker can never take a spell caster class unless he decide loses all spell breaker levels forever. New Feats Additional Inscription Prerequisite ' Inscribe '''Benefits ' You can have one addition weapon inscribed. 'Special ' You can gain this feat multiple times. Each time you take the feat, it applies to a new weapon. Fast Healing 'Prerequisite ' Fast Healing 'Benefits ' The character gains Fast Healing 2. This does not stack with Fast Healing granted by magic items or nonpermanent magical effects, but it does stack with any Fast Healing granted by permanent magical effects, class features, or this feat itself. Improved Shatter 'Prerequisite ' Shatter Spell 'Benefits ' Your Shatter Spell now can Shatter Supernal, spell-like abilities. Spell Breaker Skill Focus 'Benefit ' You get a +2 bonus on DC checks (1d20 + 1/2 caster level + Charisma modifier) with, Anti-Magic Strike, Anti-Escape Strike and Spellfire Destruction made to overcome a creature’s saving throw. Additional Anti-Magic Strike 'Prerequisite ' Anti-Magic Strike 'Benefits ' You can have 3 additional uses of your Anti-Magic Strike. 'Special ' You can gain this feat multiple times. Each time you take the feat, you get 3 more uses of your Anti-Magic Strike. Additional Adrenal Speed 'Prerequisite ' Adrenal Speed 'Benefits ' You can have 3 additional uses of your Adrenal Speed. 'Special ' You can gain this feat multiple times. Each time you take the feat, you get 3 more uses of your Adrenal Speed. Greater Tough Defense Epic 'Prerequisite ' Tough Defense 'Benefits ' The character gains 100% chance to avoid a critical strike. Greater Energy Resistance Epic 'Prerequisite ' Energy Resistance to all Energy Types 'Benefits ' You can have 5 additional Energy Resistance to all types of Energys. 'Special ' You can gain this feat multiple times. Each time you take the feat, you get 5 more points of resistances. Playing a Spell Breaker '''Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Spell Breaker is proficient with all simple and martial weapons are not proficient with any armor or shields, but the Spell Breaker wear any armor can't use Dash, Sprint, Rush nor Adrenal Speed. Features: The Spell Breaker are nomads and don't keep resisdence for too much time in a place they use travel around the world looking for evil mages and hunting them down. Resources: Spell Breakers are not an organized group. However, they may assist fellow Spell Breakers of the Same Alignment. Spell Breakers in the World NPC Reactions: The Spell Breaker is a hero to the Common Folk, the kind of people who live simple lives and dislike magic in all it's forms. Spell Breaker Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Arcana) can research Spell Breakers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Spell Breakers in the Game Spell Breakers can be lone warriors who start a crusade against an evil Spellcaster. Or they can be cruel, heartless villains who slay good and evil Wizards alike. Adaptation: A Spell Breaker could be a suitable NPC adversary to the PC's. Perhaps he's an Evil Warrior who hates Spellcasters, or perhaps he simply has a rivalry with the Party's Cleric. Sample Encounter: Aduin Simms is a Spell Breaker who has dedicated his life to finding and slaying Evil Spellcasters, particularly wizards. As a young man in the Militia, Aduin and his platoon were attacked by an Evil Wizard and his undead companions. Although they were able to slay the walking dead, Aduin and his comrades were beset by the Wizard's Flame Evocations. When the young warrior finally came to, all of the members of his platoon lay dead or dying. Powerless to save them, Aduin instead swore his revenge against all those who wielded magic like a toy. Aduin Simms Human Spell Breaker 5 STR: 14 DEX: 12 CON: 17 INT: 10 WIS: 10 CHA: 14 BAB/Grapple= +5/+7 Attacks: Masterwork Falchion +1 (2d6+3), Masterwork Composite Longbow +1 (2d6+3) Feats: Iron Will (3.5e Feat), Lightning Reflexes (3.5e Feat), Mage Slayer (3.5e Feat) Skills: Jump 8 Ranks, Climb 8 Ranks, Tumble 7 Ranks, Ride 8 Ranks, Heal 7 Ranks. Spell Resistance: 25 HP: 5d12+15 (45) AC: 14 = 10 (Base) + 1 (Dex) +3 (Natural Armor). Touch: 11 Flatfoot: 13 Special Attacks: Anti-Magic Strike Speed: 30 Special Abilities: Ability Boosts +1, Incribing Weapons +1, Tough Defense, Evasion, Ruin Inscription (Magic), Unblreakable Inscription, Damage Reduction 2/-, Fast Healing 2, Power Inscription (2d6), Dash, Safe Fall. Alignment: NG Encounter: The Party is looking for an Ancient Magical Item that will save the town from a band of raging Earth Elementals. Unbeknownst to them, Aduin is also searching for the artifact to destroy it, as he believes that the Wizard he is attempting to find and kill wishes to use the item to amass an army of Elementals. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class